Akame ga Kill Season 2
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: Season 2 takes place in an AU after the Revolution, where everyone on Night Raid, (except for Bulat) and the Jeagers are alive and have joined forces to keep the capital safe. But, a new threat arrives: a tribe that supported Minister Onest during his reign, led by the last remaining member of the Rakshasa Demons, Suzaka. Little do they know there is a traitor among them.
1. Coming Summer or Fall 2017

_Heyo! As_ _you guys may know, I have just started working on my Magnificent 7 Overwatch parody. After that, I will be making season 2 of Akame ga kill. It will take place in an AU after the Revolution, where everyone on Night Raid (Except for Bulat) and the Jeagers are alive and have joined forces to keep the capital safe._ _I kept Bulat dead, as I feel his death motivated Tatsumi. But, when a tribe that supported Minister Onest threatens the safety of the capital, Night Raid and the Jeagers must stop them. Little do they know there is a traitor among the Resistance._


	2. Introduction

_* Author's note *_

 _Alright guys! It is time for the fanfic everyone wishes would come true. Akame Ga Kill returns with season 2 in where Night Raid (except for Bulat) and the Jeagers are alive and team up to keep the capital safe after the Revolution. Enjoy!_

It has been 1 year since the Revolution. Everyone in the Capital was living in peace. However, there still those who insisted on committing crimes. In the streets, an man convicted of serial killing tries to escape the guards. "Stop you! You're under arrest," says one guard. The serial killer smiles before slashing the guards' throats. "HAHAHAA! You can't stop the one and only John the Grinder!" Suddenly, a shot is fired right near John's feet.

watch?v=sGOYPtDUfrs&index=42&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

The killer looks up to see a pink haired girl in a pink dress, her hair in twin ponytails, standing on ledge with a giant gun in her hands. "John the Grinder? What a crappy name." John smiles. "You must be Mine of Night Raid and that must be the Teigu, Roman Battery: Pumpkin." John throws his knife at Mine before running away. Mine ducks out of the way and sees her target running away. "The others will get him." John runs before meeting a blonde haired boy reading a book walking in front of him. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck. "Out of the way, blondie!" The boy jumps up and grows wings out of his back. "John the Grinder, you will be brought to justice!" He looks behind him to see a young woman with auburn hair, wearing a green dress and standing beside her, a little white dog on its hind legs. "Coro, phase 3!" Coro grows big and opens his mouth to bite the girl's arm before removing its mouth to reveal a giant blade for the girl's arm. "Ahh, Run and his Teigu, Thousand Mile Flight: Mastema and Seryu Ubiquitous and her Biological, Hekatonkheires. I see the Jeagers chose some of their best," says John before escaping out of a manhole into the sewers. "Damn it! We let him go," says Seryu. John runs in the sewers before running into a purple haired girl in a purple qipao, wielding a giant pair of scissors and a green haired boy with red googles atop his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. On his hands were gloves with metallic fingertips, thread running through them. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to pass," says the girl, grabbing her scissors. "John the Grinder. You've gave us quite the run around," says the guy, as his threads combine into a spear. "You guys are persistent, aren't you?" John grabs two hidden knives and throws them at the two. The girl cuts one in half with her scissors as the other knife breaks as it hits the guy's stomach, where he wears a vest of thread. "As I suspect from Sheele's Cutter of Creation: Extase and Lubbock's Infinite Uses: Cross Tail," John says before escaping through a manhole above them. Lubbock smiles. "All yours, Akame!" On the surface, John falls to the ground in fear as a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, a red belt that had a red side skirt cover. She also wore long black socks, black shoes, red gauntlets and black gloves. She wielded a long katana. "You're Akame, wielder of One Cut Killer: Murasame " Akame brings back Murasame. "Target in sight. Eliminating." Akame slashes at John's leg, which starts to spread markings all over his body. John looks to Akame before closing his eyes, dying. "Mission Complete."

Intro: watch?v=TrccvQSqAV8&index=91&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

*In the palace, 15 minutes after John's assasination*

watch?v=fQ_5CPZfOW4&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=6

Akame, Run, Sheele, Lubbock, Mine, and Seryu kneel before their leaders, Najenda and Esdeath. Najenda was a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wore an eyepatch where her right eye used to be and a black suit that shows her cleavage. She had a mechanical right arm. Esdeath was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also had a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her Teigu: Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract. "And that's the report ma'am," says Akame. "Greatly done, everyone. John the Grinder has finally been put down after his 7 day reign of terror," says Najenda. "As celebration, I'll have Susanoo and Bols prepare a big dinner." Mine looks around. "Looking for Tatsumi," asks Esdeath smiling. "Maybe," says the "Bad-ass Sniper Genius." "He's at Bulat's grave. Go to him." Mine bows and heads out.

watch?v=qbXVmiFr4-8&index=7&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Tastumi stood at the foot of the grave of his fellow Night Raid member and mentor, Bulat. Bulat was a tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair that he usually wore in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour. He died 1 month before the Revolution, at the hands of Liver, who utilized his own poisoned blood and impaled Bulat's arms and legs before dying himself. In his last moments, Bulat entrusted to Tatsumi his Tiegu: Demon Armor: Incursio. Tatsumi falls to his knees, crying. "Bro. I wish you could see how much the Capital has changed. I even managed to soften the heart of Esdeath and convinced her to abandon her sadistic ways." He looks up to see Mine and two other comrades, Leone and Wave. "Tatsumi, Bulat would be proud of the man you've become," says Leone. "I didn't get a chance to know Bulat, but I heard he was a great man," says Wave. "After Sayo and Ieyasu died, I wanted to make sure I didn't lose anyone else," says Tatsumi. Mine hugs and kisses her boyfriend. "Tatsumi, if Bulat was here right now, he would want you to keep going on." Tatsumi wipes his eyes. "Thanks guys. I needed that."

watch?v=xSpmm_fv1y8&index=16&list=PLjjDBAAqWS2TXSa7H7cvMEJJEAJZwZRpS (til 1:40)

Seryu sits in a chair as her handler, Dr Stylish, gives her a physical. Dr. Stylish was a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white lab coat. "Seryu, you preformed so stylish on your mission," says Stylish, writing down some notes. "Thank you, Doctor," says Seryu with a smile. "Kurome, I would like it if you didn't sneak around my lab." Stylish looks to a young girl with short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes in the doorway. She wore a black sailor uniform and a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wore red gauntlets like Akame. She wielded her Tiegu: March of the Dead: Yatsufusa around her waist. "I'm just here to hear about Seryu's health. General Najenda's orders." "She's fine. Now go off and troll someone else, like your sister Akame." Kurome glowered at the Doctor before walking off, passing by a young girl with pink hair and pink eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She walks into the lab. "Hey, Stylish, did my order come in from Angel House?" Stylish points to a box on a table without looking up from his notes. "Over there, Chelsea. Now, like I told Kurome, go mess with someone else." Chelsea opens the box to reveal a month supply of assorted lollipops. "Thanks Doc," she says as she grabs a cherry lollipop and pops it into her mouth before grabbing the box and leaving the room. "I swear it's like I'm working with animals," says Stylish.

To Be Continued


	3. Natalia of the Moonlight Dance

watch?v=eVaiVblx1vI&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxhnCPltrkE5F8rhv6RFwMS&index=15

On a ledge overlooking the entire capital, a girl with black eyes and black hair stands looking down at the citizens living their lives. She wore clothes similar to those of a shrine maidens, with a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage held by a single breast guard on her right breast. The lower half of her face and neck was covered by bandages. Her name was Suzuka, the surviving member of the Rakshasa Demon. "The capital has flourished since I last came. A shame it will be destroyed." She notices a cloaked figure walking through the streets. "Oh, there you are," she says as she follows her in the distance.

*5:30pm in the Palace*

The members of Night Raid and Jeagers prepare for dinner: Tatsumi and Wave set the plates, Mine and Seryu prepare the seats, Kurome and Akame prepare the silverware. "We are gonna feast tonight," says Lubbock. "Yeah, Su and Bols cooking is so tasty," says Sheele. Najenda looks to see everyone here except for Esdeath. "Hmmm, Tatsumi, Wave. Could you guys get Esdeath?" Wave and Tatsumi bow before going towards Esdeath's room. Lubbock suddenly changes his look to worry. "Uh Najenda? Isn't 5:30 when Esdeath has her little 'session'?" Najenda then realizes: Esdeath may have abandoned her Natural Selection philosophy, but she still had her sadistic ways. Even though she doesn't want to create war, she still like to torture the criminals that she's captured. She even likes to subject herself to torture for pleasure and endurance, which Tatsumi and Wave found out late before Najenda could warn them. They opened her door to a sight that turned them beet red: Esdeath wearing a thin latex bodysuit with black leather straps that made her breasts puff out. Her legs were bent backwards, a rope encircling her thighs and calves, connecting them. Her arms were in a box tie behind her back, with a rope connecting them to her bound legs in a hogtie. She was positioned in a riding stance on a wooden plank, a ball gag in her mouth. Tatsumi and Wave heard her moaning in pleasure before she looked at them. "Soo, you seem busy," says Tatsumi in shock. "Najenda says dinner's ready at 6," says Wave as they close the door.

*6:00pm at the table*

Everyone was seated ready for dinner when two men came from the kitchen: Bols of the Jeagers and Najenda's Human Teigu: Speed of Lightning: Susanoo (or Su as his friends called him.) Susanoo was a tall man who looks in his late-20's with distinctive, bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head. He wore a white robe and a pink apron. Bols was a man in his early 30's; he wore long white gloves and pants, 3 scars on his upper chest and wore a white mask with metal circles for the eyes and mouth. "Is everyone ready," asks Bols. Everyone gives a shout of "Yeah!".

watch?v=DJ0gIYReW2Q&index=8&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bK

Susanoo presents the meal to everyone. "For Miss Najenda, a bowl of ramen with pork, bamboo shoots, and green onions." Najenda looks with mouth watering eyes. "For Lady Esdeath, a steak from the flesh of a Jackaleo." Esdeath licks her chops. "Lubbock, I made some calamari and shrimp for you." Lubbock looks in awe. "For Stylish, I used his Teigu to 'perfectly' put together a dish of Escargot with a bottle of red wine." "Quite stylish," says the doctor. "Leone, I made you raw sea bream sliced and rolled in a rice wrap, served with the finest sake I could find," continues Susanoo. "Sake!" "Run, I made a baked chicken for you with rosemary on top." "Bravo," says the blond angel. "For Mine, a chicken wrap with lettuce and tomato." "My my!" "For Seryu, 5 3 ft chicken strips, with which a marinated with various spices." Seryu raises her fist in triumph. "For Coro, my special dog food mix." Coro pants in hunger. "For Tatsumi, a bacon cheeseburger with jalapenos and french fries." "This is so better than that kid's meal before." "For Wave, a filet of salmon with seaweed." Wave puts his hands together in awe. "For Sheele, a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs." Sheele squeals in excitement. "For Chelsea, some dumplings encircled by a ring of lolipops." Chelsea happily rubs her hands. "Akame gets a slew of various meats from Danger Beasts I have vanquished." Akame looks with happy eyes. "Finally for Kurome, my famous sweet and sour chicken." "You had me at sweet," says Kurome. Bols takes his mask off and sits down with his food: fresh chicken parmesan as Susanoo gives Mine and Tatsumi a single chocolate strawberry milkshake with two straws. "Everyone dig in," says Najenda. Everyone enjoys their food: Leone gulping down her sake straight out the bottle, Najenda slurping up her ramen noodles, Akame picking up her entire plate and sliding the meat down her gullet in under 3 minutes, Mine and Tastumi trying each others food before sipping their shake. "Nice job, Su," says Lubbock as he eats a piece of shrimp. "My compliments to the chef," says Esdeath. "By the way, what is Coro's food made out of," asks Tastumi. "John the Grinder," says Susanoo nonchalantly. "You mean Coro is eating the guy we killed today," says Wave in shock. "To be honest, he did have it coming," says Mine. The others agree before returning to their meals.

*10:00pm at the Empire's Armory*

Two guards stand in front of the armory as the cloaked figure from earlier walks forward. "This place is forbidden," says one guard reaching his gun.

watch?v=oPNGeMNjBUA&t=3s&index=9&list=PLan2Kt7jNEbU9FCLcfweYibtQBZRge6vI

The figure jumps up and kicks the guard in the face, knocking him out. "Crap," says the other guard. The figure removes the cloak to reveal herself: a girl with black hair with red highlights: three locks went over her right eye and one bundle of locks cascaded down the right side of her face. She wore a black tank top with one strap for her right shoulder, leaving the left and her midriff exposed. On her tank was a red scorpion decal. She also wore a black skirt with red highlights, a black kimono sleeve on her left arm, a leg warmer with a red band on her right leg, black finger less gloves, and a pair of black shoes with red bands. She had a black and red scorpion tattoo on her midriff and black latex tape around her neck and right arm. "You might wanna step aside," says the girl. The guard runs at her, sword in hand, until she kicks him in the dokko (the pressure point where the jaw and the skull meet), knocking him out as well. The girl walks into the armory where a load of guards stand ready to fight. "Well, this looks fun," she says smiling. "If you will not surrender, we will kill you," says one guard as they rush at the assailant before the lights go out. "Where is she," asks one guard. "I can't see!" Suddenly, the guards start to fall to the ground as the girl hits their pressure points and grapples them into submission. The lights come back on to reveal a slew of KO'd guards. "Don't how that happened," says the girl. "But I'll take it." She enters the door to see a slew of Tiegus. "Now which one do I want," she says before looking at a curved blade. "Hmm, this looks nice." She picks it up and swings it, firing off an aerial slice. "Oooooh. I'm keeping this. Granted I don't kill anyone, but I do know points that can be stabbed and that people can live with."

watch?v=yQvB4-r8OLw&index=6&list=PLan2Kt7jNEbU9FCLcfweYibtQBZRge6vI

She exits the room before coming face to face with Suzuka. "Well, this is a surprise to find you," says the Rakshasa Demon. "Are you another guard? Look honey, you better move or join these guys on the ground," says the mysterious girl. "On the contrary, miss Natalia, I have come to recruit you. After all, I did turn off the lights for you." Natalia looks in shock. "How do you know my name?" "One of my comrades was the daughter of the man who trained you, Gozuki." Natalia slashes at Suzuka, trying to fire a blast, but to no avail. "What," says Natalia in shock. "The Tiegu Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir can only work in the moonlight," says Suzuka motioning to the window above the room Natalia exited. "I can still use it," she says before slicing at Suzuka's legs. Suzuka jumps over Natalia. "Such potential. All the more reason to recruit you." "Thanks, but I work alone," Natalia says, slashing again. Suzuka grabs a whistle and blows it, forcing her opponent to the ground. "What have you done?" "Gozuki made this as a contingency if you betrayed him; it weakens your strength and makes you obedient to us. He injected a serum into you, so when you hear this, you're just our little assassin slave." Natalia glares at Suzuka. "I serve no one," she says trying to strike again before getting hit in the gut. "Nighty night. Can't have you resisting while we take you back to our base." She throws Natalia on her shoulders and heads out.

To Be Continued

 _* Authors note*_

 _HEYO! What may Suzuka be planning? is she plotting to destroy the Capital? Or to rule it? All will be revealed soon. BTW, Natalia doesn't belong to me, she is the OC of one of my DevianArt friends, Kaozkaoz. Have a great day!_


	4. A Shocking Development

*The next morning*

watch?v=4r4RNSwiHls

The teams are called for a meeting in the palace. "There is an urgent matter," says Najenda. "Esdeath, would you mind?" Esdeath steps up. "Last night, the Imperial Armory was broken into." Everyone looks in shock. "Didn't we have 20-25 guards in that area," says Bols. "Must be a tough team were up against." "The guards say it was just one girl," says Esdeath. "She must be wicked strong," says Tatsumi. "The only clue we have is this." Esdeath holds up a drawing of Natalia's scorpion tattoo, earning Akame and Kurome's attention. "It can't be," says Akame. "What is it," says Leone. "When I was in the Elite Seven, I heard Gozuki was planning to make enhanced soldiers. One of them was a girl from our village. Her name was Natalia. She was an orphan until our parent's adopted her as out sister before we were sold. That tattoo belongs to her." "Did she take anything from the Armory? Any Tiegus?" Esdeath looks at the inventory check. "She did take one Tigeu: Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir." "Shamshir, huh? The sword we took from Enshin of Wild Hunt when we killed him," says Najenda, lighting a cigar. "There is one more matter to discuss. At the same time, the same place, we had another intruder that was invisible to the Falcon at first." "But doesn't the Falcon have a perfect record? Its never wrong," says Mine. "The guards say it was broken at around 5:00 pm." Najenda looks to Lubbock. "Lubb, I want you to investigate the Tiegu." "Yes, Najenda. By the way, who was the other intruder?" "Suzuka of the Four Rakshasa Demons." "It appears she came to recruit our little thief," says Susanoo. The team is dismissed while Esdeath talks to Najenda. "I think I know her plan: Suzuka was part of a tribe that supported Minister Onest during his reign. With Onest dead, the tribe might plan to either take back or destroy the Capital." "Then we destroy them first," says Najenda, stomping on her cigar.

*Some Disclosed Location*

Natalia wakes up, her head feeling like it was whacked with a hammer. She gets up to find she has been locked in a cage. "Good. You're awake."

watch?v=12CwihiKvPo

Natalia looks to see Suzuka leaning against the wall. "Let me out of here, you crazy mummy." Suzuka smiles. "Or what?" Natalia grabs Suzka by the head and smashes her face first into the wall. Suzuka smiles before slapping the taste out of Natalia's mouth. She enters her cell before kneeing Natalia in the gut and smashing her back first into the ground. "Try that again. I dare you! Then again, it would be the last thing you'd ever do." Suzuka leaves as Natalia glares before blacking out. She meets a tribesman on her way up. "Make sure our guest is comfortable." "Yes Lady Suzuka." "Our spies in the Capital are doing great. All we just need is her!"

*Back in the Capital*

watch?v=ZlrwW2nlF2c

Lubbock investigates the Tiegu: God's Eye: Falcon, which detects any intruder with evil intent. "Hmm, interesting." "What's up, Lubb?" He looks to see Leone with a bag of food. "Oh hey Leone. What brings you here?" "Bols made you some lunch and asked me to bring it to you." The two Night Raid members sit and eat. "So you and the Boss seem to be growing closer than usual," says Leone smiling while Lubbock blushes. He's been in love with Najenda since the minute he laid eyes on her. "Kinda like you and Run," he retorts. Leone blushes. She and Run used to be rivals, but after the Revolution, they started developing feeling for each other. "Anyway, I was investigating the Falcon and it doesn't appear broken at all. In fact, it should've worked that time." Leone sniffs. "Wait a minute." She sniffs some more. "That smells familiar." Lubbock removes the panel to reveal a slew of cogs and gears. "Now I smell it. Whew! That is ripe. Even Coro would faint." "I knew it! That chemical's from Stylish's lab." "Stylish?" They look to each other. "You don't think?" Meanwhile, Dr Stylish walks around the Armory before spotting a piece of paper on the ground. He picks it up as Seryu and Coro arrive. "Have you found anything, Doctor," asks Seryu. "No, nothing," says Stylish as he puts the paper in his coat. "Oh, alright, let's head back." They head back to the palace, Coro giving Stylish an uneasy look. Meanwhile, Lubbock and Leone ponder their new theory. "We need to tell the others," says Leone. "Hold on! There could be others who are teamed up with Stylish. We can only tell those we can trust. Most of all, we cannot tell Seryu: she won't believe us. Stylish is like a father to her," says Lubbock as they head back.

To Be Continued


	5. Coro Knows All

_*Author's Note*_

 _Heyo! This chapter is coming a bit earlier because I will be out of town for a week, spending time with family. So, without further adieu, Enjoy Chapter 4 (or 5)._

Lubbock, Leone, Stylish and Seryu report to Najenda and Esdeath. "I see. So there was nothing wrong with Falcon's eye. And you didn't find anything at the scene of the crime, Stylish," asks Najenda. "No ma'am," says Stylish. "Uh, Najenda. Can me and Leone talk to you in your private quarters?" "Sure. Esdeath, take over for me."

watch?v=SneJOp9yzjIindex=5list=PLF7A13C44809B5893

Najenda and her two subordinates go to her room to talk. "So, when Leone came to bring me lunch, she smelled on the machine a very strong chemical. That same chemical she once smelled in Stylish's Lab," says Lubbock. "Hmm, and how does this relate to the Falcon," asks Najenda. "The Falcon should've been working when it was said to be broken. But when I checked the machine, it was just fine. This chemical must have interfered or modified its programming." Najenda ponders this for a minute. "I want you to keep a close eye on Stylish. Be discrete." "Yes ma'am," says Leone.

watch?v=hZzBZQf_7Tkindex=2list=PLDXurPErd9cMilZUmtM1rnQX2hPDjzop2

Wave and Tatsumi go on a double date with Kurome and Mine. Mine takes them shopping, much to the others dismay. After their shopping spree, they go to the food court. "Ahh, it feels good to go shopping, doesn't it," says Mine smiling. "I'm starting to get used to it," says Tatsumi. "Yeah, kinda like us teaming up," says Wave. "It gives me a chance to fight alongside my sister instead of against her," says Kurome. "I must say, after Minister Onest was killed, the Capital's been a more peaceful place," says Tatsumi. "Who'd have thought that it was because of the least likely person we thought would help.

After Shikoutazer's defeat*

Minister Onest runs into a corridor. "Crap, those Jeagers failed their job. Oh well, I should just live a new life and put this all behind me."

watch?v=qP7JqSVC7gclist=PLf-LHQp1nTdyBN6Uu65AI5p89nuMR37bKindex=4

Suddenly, the other end of the corridor caves in as Leone appears before Onest. "There you are. If you think I'm gonna let the nastiest piece of crap in the Empire get away, you're mistaken." Onest whimpers and tries to run the other way before Esdeath crashes in front of him. "General Esdeath," he says happily. "You have to defend me." Esdeath looks at Onest. "You have caused a lot of hurt to this Capital. You used me to do your dirty work." Onest backs away from Esdeath into Leone, who punches him in the face. As Onest reels back, Esdeath touches his skin and causes his insides to freeze. "As Seryu would say, justice is served!" Esdeath punches him hard, causing his insides to shatter. "So you're on our side," asks Leone. "I know I've done unspeakable things, but even I can change," Esdeath says, bowing to her. "The Jeagers are now part of the Revolutionary army."

Present time*

"Yeah Esdeath is a great ally," says Tatsumi. "I still can't believe she gave up on trying to woo you over," says Wave. "Well, if you love something, let it go," says Mine.

At the Palace*

watch?v=NV0pWkFM3JElist=PLmWoPGuTxCdHJlaRp14RTxrPN4Yo9Mq0g

Seryu and Coro rest in their room, Coro barking uncontrollably. "Coro, please! I need rest," says Seryu as Coro writes a note and gives it to her. "What's this," asks Seryu as she reads it. "Stylish can't be trusted!? The hell does that mean?" Coro writes again. "He seemed supicious at the Armory," reads Seryu. "Coro, you're being unreasonable. Stylish is really nice. He would never do anything to hurt me, you, or the others. Speaking of which, I got to meet up with him." Seryu moves to the door until Coro bites her leg, trying to stop her. "CORO! ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Seryu grabs Coro and puts him in his cage. "You are going to stay in there until you start acting nicer." Seryu leaves the room, ignoring Coro's barks and whimpers.

To Be Continued


	6. True Intentions and Fall of a Friend

_* Author's note*_

 _Hey guys! Sorry I'm late I was in New York for one week with family. Funny thing, while I was there, I recently bought Volumes 6 and 7 Of Akame Ga Kill. Now, without further adieu, let's get back to the story. Actually, just for you guys, I'll make this chapter pretty long to make up for my absence._

Seryu walks down to Stylish's Lab, where the doctor waits for her. "Ahh, Seryu! Glad you could join us." "Us," asks Seryu as Stylish motions to an Imperial General to his right. "This is General Nouken. He's here to assist with the experiment."

watch?v=AGdFPcLx-vs&index=14&list=PLF7A13C44809B5893

Seryu lies on the table as Stylish sedates her, making her fall asleep. "Now to begin the experiment." "So are we gonna tell her," asks Nouken. "After the experiment," says Stylish as he starts to cut into Seryu's flesh with his scalpel. "Now to make some changes to her Judement of the 10 Kings."

*In Seryu's Room*

Coro tries to break out of his cage, but to no avail. 'Seryu, you can't trust Stylish,' thinks Coro as he uses his powers to bite the bars, just to dent them. "Coro," says a voice. He looks to see Kurome. 'Dang it, I wish I could talk,' says Coro as Kurome undoes the lock on his cage. "Coro we need your help," says Lubbock as he walks into the room with Leone and the others. Meanwhile, back in the lab, Seryu wakes up after the experiment. "Just as I'd suspect from my favorite test subject. You were able to survive all my tests," says Stylish. "Thanks, doctor." Stylish smiles. "Say Seryu, there is something I wish to tell you." "Yes?" "Suzuka came before when we were still part of the Empire, and she said if the Empire falls, she would need help taking it back." Nouken looks in shock. "Stylish, you can' t be serious." "She enlisted me and Nouken as her spies and told us to kidnap you," continues Stylish. "If you come with us peacefully, we can avoid any unnecessary casualties." Seryu looks in shock. "You-You guys are just tired. You've been working hard. Right, General Nouken?" "Uh yeah," says Nouken, eyes shaking.

watch?v=RX8uNKcCQ8M (starts at 1:04)

Stylish laughs. "Did you think I'd really join the Revolutionary Army to save the Capital. I joined to gain new test subjects. Now that Suzuka has given me endless opportunities, I don't have to worry about you trashy assassins." (1:28) Seryu looks with sadness that her mentored has turned to a life of crime. "Stylish! Right now?! Here?! We're doing this," asks Nouken. "Yes?! It's time we finished our duty," says Stylish as he grabs Seryu by her hair. "No! Let me go!" (1:52) Suddenly, Akame breaks in, slashing at Stylish and Nouken with Murasame. Stylish is cut in the arm and chest whereas Nouken is caught across the throat. Akame jumps atop of Nouken, pointing Murasme at his neck. "Seryu, get out of here!" Stylish runs and kicks Akame into the wall. "How? Murasame kills in one hit," says Esdeath. "Maybe because I am no longer a mere human," says Stylish. He takes of his shirt to reveal his arms and chest have been augmented with metal. Nouken chokes as he succumbs to his wounds and dies. "And now the fall of Night Raid begins," says Stylish as he injects a serum into his blood. (4:19) Stylish grows massive in size and breaks through the ceiling. "Seryu will be my test subject, just like I made her parents. A shame they didn't survive." Seryu's eyes go wide. "You killed my parents." Her teeth grit as her eyes become filled with hatred. "Damn you, YOU TRAITOR!"

watch?v=8ZOfTPcZyqk&list=PL81B9D8A8FC1DF685&index=7 (1:15)

Seryu and Coro head outside to fight the scientist. "Coro, phase 1" Coro bites her arm, which becomes a giant flail. "Shinkou's Ball of Justice!" Seryu swings the ball at Stylish's big head, who takes it full on. Stylish reels back. "Next, 2,7, and 8!" Coro smiles as he bites all over Seryu to reveal four missles launchers, a missle launching arm, and an anti tank rifle. "Justice Volley Fire!" Seryu releases all of her ammunition into Stylish, who falls over on his back. She jumps on Stylish's giant chest, aiming her cannon at his face. "It's over, Stylish!" The evil scientist smiles. "I don't think so!"

watch?v=yX8FFh9KPWI&index=9&list=PL81B9D8A8FC1DF685

He pushes a button as Seryu pulls the trigger, causing her weapon to lock up. "What have you done," says Seryu. "Coro! Quick! Phase 5!" Coro bites Seryu's arm to reveal a drill shaped spear. "Emma's Spear of Justice!" She lunges at Stylish, but the drill stops a couple of inches away from Stylish's face. "Uh uh uh! You can't touch me! The experiment I did was to make your Ten Kings useless against me!" Stylish knocks Seryu off before pummeling her with big punches. Seryu, exhausted, tries to escape, but has her leg stomped on by Stylish. "It's over," says Stylish, swinging with his fist, which hits another target: Coro.

watch?v=W-0r4jftWA0

The punch went straight through Coro's chest as he activated his Trump Card. "You filthy mutt!" Stylish slings Coro all around the courtyard, mercilessly assaulting him. Seryu looks in despair as her partner -her friend- was being brutally battered. "Please Stop!" Stylish ignores Seryu's cry and continues to assault Coro, who's healing factor can't keep up. Coro looks to Seryu and smiles as Stylish keeps attacking him before finishing his assault with punch to the head, severely damaging Coro's core. "CORO," screams Seryu as her Tiegu's body is thrown at her feet. The others look in despair. "Coro is dead," asks Mine. "Dude, Stylish's a jerk," says Lubbock. Stylish moves to Seryu, stepping on Coro's motionless body, and grabs her. "Now, you're coming with me!" Stylish pushes another button and, in a flash of light, disappears along with Seryu, much to the others' dismay.


	7. A Plan and An Experiment

_Hello guys! I know this chapter is coming a little earlier than expected, but I had a lot of free time this week. There will still be a chapter on Sunday, but for now, enjoy part 2!_

Intro: watch?v=LKP-vZvjbh8

watch?v=YwRjlIe80uE&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxhnCPltrkE5F8rhv6RFwMS&index=16

Night Raid and the Jaegers try to come up with a plan to stop Stylish and rescue Seryu. "Suzuka has won Stylish over to her side and is responsible for the possible death of Coro. Both of them need to be purged," says Najenda. "So where do we look," asks Wave. "Suzuka is part of a tribe that lives on an island a couple miles away from the Capital. No doubt she went there," says Esdeath, walking up along with Susanoo. "How's Coro," asks Kurome. "His core was severely damaged, so his regenerative abilities are slower than usual. However, his core wasn't broken all the way through, so he will live," says Su. "That's a relief," remarks Tatsumi. "So how are we gonna get to the island where Suzuka is?" "We'll use the Air Manta, and split up in groups of two," says Najenda, putting out her cigar. "Suit up and get ready. We leave in 90 minutes."

*On the island*

watch?v=HNTQzUSuO5k&index=56&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Seryu wakes up strapped to a table. "Look who's awake," says a voice. "She looks to her right to see Stylish and Suzuka standing next to her. "You bastards! I'll end you," Seryu shouts, trying to break the straps. "Struggle all you want. Those straps will never break," says Stylish. "Why Stylish? Why?!" "Because I want to. To be honest, I never cared about anyone of you. I just wanted to preform many experiments." "So why do you need me," asks Seryu. "We are going to remove your Judgement of the Ten King from your body and implant them into Suzuka, along with the remnants of all the broken Teigus to give her immense power." Stylish grabs some anesthetic and puts the mask to Seryu's mouth. "Now sleep. The pain will be unbearable." Suddenly, an alarm sounds. "What?!" Suzuka looks at the cameras to see a giant Air Manta flying towards the island. "Damn those assassins! No matter. They'll just crash on the island with our surprise." "Let me finish them," says a voice. Suzuka looks behind to see Natalia, wielding Shamshir. "So you decided to join our cause," says Suzuka. "Yes ma'am." "Very well. Destroy Night Raid and the Jaegers." Natalia heads out before smiling. "Wait till they see what I have planned." Meanwhile, the heroes near the island until the unexpected happens: the Air Manta starts going crazy.

watch?v=wTup5mT4O-Q&list=PLA496364B3907F088&index=3

The heroes hold on as the Danger Beast bucks around and tries to toss them off. "What the heck," yells Mine. "I thought this thing was safe!?" "We have to jump," says Najenda. "Split up into your teams." They go into their teams:

Wave and Tatsumi

Mine and Sheele (with Coro)

Najenda and Esdeath

Run and Leone

Bols and Susanoo

Akame and Kurome

Chelsea and Lubbock

"Prepare to jump," says Esdeath. Suddenly, the beast twirls, shaking the teams off into different directions. Akame sees Kurome flailing in the air. "Kurome, hold on," she says as she hugs her sister to her body. Leone free falls until Run files by and grabs her before she hits the ground. Tastumi and Wave activate their Armor Tiegus to safely land with no problems. Esdeath makes an ice slide to for her and Najenda to use. Lubbock uses Cross Tail to swings on tree branches and land safely with Chelsea. Mine fires Pumpkin into the ground to ease her and Sheele's fall. Susanoo and Bols land on the island without hesitation, making a big crater in the ground. "It would appear we're all separated,"  
says Tatsumi. "We got to move on and try to meet up with every one," says Wave.


	8. Welcome to Hell Island

*Tatsumi and Wave*

Tatsumi and Wave head on to find a place to meet up with everyone. "So, where should we go," asks Tatsumi. "We could meet up with everyone at a nearby lake or river. I'll lead," says Wave. "I hope Akame and Kurome are safe. The way they landed didn't look very safe." "Don't worry, Tatsumi. You and I know those two can't take care of themselves."

*Akame and Kurome*

watch?v=2wVV77G6a7Y&list=PLA496364B3907F088&index=6

The two sisters land in the ocean, separated from each other. The weird thing about the ocean was that it had a supply of oxygen for humans to breathe. "Akame! Wave! Generals! Anybody," yells Kurome, tied up in seaweed and plants as a swarm of carnivorous fish try to snap at her. Kurome sees Yatsufusa a couple feet away and uses her feet to kick it into her hands as she swings at the fish, slicing them to pieces and freeing herself. "Kurome, help," cries a familiar voice. "Akame!" Kurome follows her voice to see Akame in the grasp of a giant squid. "Hold on!" Kurome swing at the squid, as it grabs her with its tentacles. "Get off me and let my sister go!" Kurome stabs the squid the eye, letting it squirms in pain and release its prey and a stream of ink. "Akame, where are you?" She sees Akame lying on the ground and runs to her. "H-help me," says Akame tired. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon," says Kurome, carrying her and Murasame up to the surface.

*Esdeath and Najenda*

watch?v=3CRThj6WtB8

The two Generals make their way around the island. "Esdeath, where should we meet up," asks Najenda. "I think we should meet up at the river. It would be the logical choice: gives every one a chance to catch their breath," says the sadistic General. "Although, I very much like the biological properties of this island. I heard a little bit about this island, such as it had some unique forms of Danger Beasts." "We'll have to be extra careful then and try not to engage any of them," says Najenda. "As you wish," says Esdeath as she draws her rapier and cuts through some weeds.

*Mine and Sheele*

watch?v=qh_o19X5D2g&index=10&list=PLdCXZ2W1IMnkRa8GzPb-Fjp2KDISHAsyu

Mine and Sheele explore the island, Tiegus at their ready. "So, I wonder what caused the Air Manta to go crazy," says Mine. "Could be some new form of Tiegu, like what Onest used to use at the Capital," says Sheele. "Wait! Do you here that?" They listen as they hear a rustling in the grass. They easily move towards the sound as they see a tired tribesman, laying in the grass. "Are you OK," says Sheele until Mine stops her. "Remember, Suzuka has connections to the people of this island." "You have to help me," says the tribesman. "Why should we," asks Mine. "Because you both will die." (Music at 2:30) Suddenly, the tribesman starts to cough, scream, and experience convulsions. The girls back up. "Why is he moving like that," asks Sheele in fear. "I don't know, but I don't like it," says Mine as she cocks Pumpkin and aims it. The tribesman's back starts to protrude spikes and spray blood. "Quick, Mine! Shoot him," scream Sheele. "I can't! He's moving too much!" Suddenly, the man's back splits open entirely, releasing some kind of quadrupedal creature with a razor sharp tail. Its skin was white, although it was covered in blood. It had no eyes. Mine looks in disgust before she turn around and vomits. "Oh my God! That's not right! What the hell is that," she yells. The creature looks to the two girls and snarls. "Uh, Mine. Let's get going," Sheele says as they start to run. "Is it following us," asks Mine. Sheele turns around to see the creature jump on her face, clawing and scratching. "Mine, help! Kill it," she screams. Mine aims Pumpkin at the creature. "I can't get a clear shot!" "I trust you. Just kill it!" Mine fires Pumpkin, shooting the creature off before finishing it with repeated shots. "Sheele, you OK?" Mine looks to Sheele, whose face is covered with scratch marks and glasses broken. "I'm good. Might need a new pair of glasses." Mine smirks. "Let move."

*Akame and Kurome*

watch?v=S4VIQJq8MCA&index=13&list=PLpI7ls08WIzjkLd13vWnKSbIhcpPiybOT

Kurome heals some of Akame's minor injuries, but there was one problem: Akame had a big wound on where her liver was. "Akame, I need to cauterize the wound. If I don't, you could bleed out and die." "How will you do that? We have no med kit." "I'm gonna heat up Yatsufusa and use it to cauterize your wound." Kurome makes a small fire and starts to heat up her sword. "You know, Sister, you're quite lucky. A bit to the left and you'd be dead already." "Kurome, your attempts to humor me aren't working." Kurome grabs Yatsufusa and has Akame lift her shirt. "Ok Akame, before I do this, I have one question for you: are you still a virgin?" Akame looks to her sister. "I fail to see how that is relevant in this-!" Before Akame can finish her sentence, Kurome put Yatsufusa on her wound, forcing her to scream loudly in pain. "There we go. They say it hurts less if it's a surprise." Akame breathes rapidly. "If I might use a term familiar to Leone or Tatsumi to describe your theory, it would be 'Bullcrap'." Kurome smirks. "Ahh, I hope the others are safe." "We gotta start moving," says Akame, before grabbing her side. "Whoa whoa whoa! Akame, you need rest. We don't need you reopening the wound." Akame sits down in defeat. "Ohhhh, what a nightmare of an island this is." "I think I heard something about it. They said it was an island for experimentation, filled with exotic plants and interestingly new Danger Beast." "Although, they're not your only problem," says a voice.

watch?v=ELZl0q8VWLI

The two sisters look to see Natalia jump down from the trees, with Shamshir pointed at them. "Akame, that tattoo," says Kurome as she points to the scorpion tattoo on Natalia's midriff and tank top. "It's you, Natalia," says Akame. "We meet in the worst circumstances now. Join us and help stop Suzuka." Natalia smirks. "Now, why would I want to stop my new partner?" "Wait, you're working for Stylish and Suzuka?! Why," asks Kurome. "Because I want to," says Natalia. 'I need to keep this front up, so Suzuka doesn't suspect me. For all I know, she could be right behind me,' she thinks. 'Granted I could work with them, but I feel I would do better by myself. Plus, I'll need to test their strength.' "Natalia, if you stand in our way, you will leave us no choice but to stop you as well," says Kurome, summoning Yatsufusa's remaining puppets, her old friend Natala, a young man with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a mask covering the lower half of his face, and Northern Tribe assassin Doya, a young girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a brown hat, vest which is joined by a red scarf, and boots which represents the southerner type of outfit. She also wore a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath. "Natala! Doya! Let's go! Fight, but don't kill her!" The two Tiegu users charge at each other, ready to strike.

To Be Continued


	9. Lubbock's Determination

_*Author's Note*_

 _Heyo! Since most of us are getting ready for school, I felt I should tell you because of my busy schedule, I might have less time to write for you guys. Don't worry, I'll still be writing. Now, let's get back to the story. BTW, you should know that the Kurome vs Natalia battle will not be featured in this chapter; it will be in the next chapter. I wanna try to give the other characters enough screen time. However, this chapter will feature a couple that people wish would happen. Enjoy!_

*Leone and Run*

The two animal warriors start to explore the island. Run uses Mastema to scout ahead while trying to avoid detection. "Hmm, it seems that we are in the clear," says Run. "We gotta be safe. Suzuka has connections with the natives, so we want to be careful how we go on ahead," says Leone. "I think you should activate Lionel to give us an advantage." Leone smiles. "Alright. Transform: Lionel!"

watch?v=Z8YJd83vxiM

Leone activates her belt Tiegu, The King Of Beasts Transformation: Lionel, which gives her enhanced strength and abilities, like enhanced smell and hearing. It also gives her a more beast like appearance, such as longer hair and a lion's tail, ears, and claws. It also affects her personality, even when not active. Run watches as a smile creeps on his face. Leone sniffs the air. "Hmm, nothing near us or in a 5 mile radius." Leone turns to see Run smiling and his nose trickling a bit of blood. "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing. Just enjoying the view." Leone smiles back. "If you like this view, how about I give you an even better view?" Leone grabs Run and shoves his face in between her gigantic boobs. Run's nose starts to bleed more before Leone releases him. "Alright, they'll be more of that after this mission." "I look forward to it," says Run, wiping his nose.

*Esdeath and Najenda*

The two Generals start to take a break, having some rations. "We should be close to the river," says Esdeath. "I'll shoot up a flare, so the others will find us," says Najenda before firing a smoke signal into the air. "Let's get moving." They grab their stuff before heading out until they hear a loud thud. "The hell was that," asks Najenda. The sound comes closer as they draw their weapons. "I wish Susanoo was with us," says Esdeath. Suddenly, out from the forest comes a green snake like dragon with white fur and two long horns. Esdeath looks in shock. "Wait, Najenda that's-!" "The same Danger Beast that was used for Cross Tail's strings. How did they manage to get this beast?" "I am no mere beast," says the dragon. "I am the dragon Jormungandr, and my master sees you as a threat to her plan. You will die!"

watch?v=F2OWZvF8MrQ&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxhnCPltrkE5F8rhv6RFwMS&index=17

Jormungandr lunges at the women, who evade skillfully. "Take this," says Najenda as she fires her mechanical arm at the dragon, punching it in the jaw. "You mongrel humans!" Jormungandr snaps at Najenda, until Esdeath summons hail of icicles at him. "Wiess schnabel!" The icicles break on the dragon's skin. "Hmm, I heard that you were the Empire's Strongest, General Esdeath. How the mighty have fallen." "You're one to talk," says Esdeath. "Why serve Suzuka?" "Because she is a strong warrior." Esdeath glares. "Strength means nothing! What really matters is how one feels in the heart." Jormungandr scoffs. "Sentimental garbage. Love doesn't win battle. Now DIE!" The dragon swings a claw at Esdeath, before it's stopped by a net of thread. "WHAT?!"

watch?v=p_Lop3880Kw&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g&index=9&t=10s

Esdeath looks as Chelsea and Lubbock arrive to the rescue. "Miss Najenda! Lady Esdeath! Are you OK," asks Lubbock. "We're good. Thanks Lubb," says Najenda. Jormungandr eyes his new combatants before looking to Lubbock in shock. "Young man, where do those threads come from?" "His Tiegu comes from the fur of one of your ancestors," says Esdeath. "He is very skilled when using them." The dragon growls. "You dare desecrate my ancestor's memory?! I will dine on your bones!" The four assassins attack the wild dragon, evading his claw slashes. "Keep going! He can't fight us all at once," says Najenda. (1:50) Jormungandr smiles before swinging at Lubbock, knocking him to the ground. "Lubb," calls Najenda. The dragon reaches for Lubbock until Najenda is grabbed instead. Lubbock looks in shock. "My plan worked: I knew that you must have ties to that young boy." Najenda smiles. "He's my best friend and my most loyal servant. I would gladly give my life for his." "Najenda, no," calls Lubbock. (2:15) "Lubb, ever since I first met you, I always liked you. I felt that you would be a great man to be my boyfriend," says Najenda. "Watch, boy, as I kill the one you love," says Jormungandr as he tosses Najenda into the air. "NO! WAIT!" (2:30) "I love you, Lubbock," Najenda cries as she is eaten by the dragon. Lubbock looks in shock and rage before he scream in despair. (2:38) He makes a slew of thread spears and throws them at Jormungandr, who ducks barely and swings at Lubbock again, only to have him climb on top his hide. "This is for Najenda!" (3:05) Lubbock runs around the dragon's body, wrapping Cross Tail's thread around Jormungandr's body before slingshoting himself into the air. Lubbock dives downward before landing on the ground, arms crossed. Suddenly, Jormungandr's body is diced into multiple pieces. "Guess you aren't as tough as your ancestors," says Lubbock. Suddenly, one of the dragon's body pieces starts to move. Esdeath grabs her rapier before being stopped by Lubbock. The segment explodes and out comes Najenda, covered in blood. "NAJENDA!" Lubbock runs and hugs his boss, who returns the favor with a kiss. "I love you, Najenda." "I love you too, Lubbock." Chelsea and Esdeath look on and smile. "Looks like Lubbock finally got his wish," says Chelsea.

To Be Continued.


	10. A Test and Fallen Angels

watch?v=27mB8verLK8

*Akame and Kurome*

Kurome and Natalia charge at each other, clashing swords and throwing punches and kicks into the mix. Natala starts to attack Natalia with his naginata Trisula, extending it for better use. Natalia counters by slicing his arm off. Doya fires her twin pistols, grazing Natalia's leg. "Tch, well, that was underhanded, you sneaky witch." Natalia uses Shamshir to fire off two aerial slashes into Doya's stomach. "Now it's just you and me," says Kurome, swinging Yatsufusa at Natalia's legs. The red haired assassin jumps over the blade and comes down into a slash, cutting Kurome's hand before pointing the tip at her neck. "Do you think you can defeat Suzuka with such weak blows?" Suddenly, Akame joins in, nearly hitting Natalia with Murasame. "Careful Akame. Remember, we don't want to kill her," says Kurome. "Got it. I'll try not to." The sisters start to team up and slash at their adversary. Natalia tries to keep up. "Natalia, come on. Join us, and you will only face about 3 months in prison for theft," says Akame. "Thanks, but I work alone," says Natalia before being disarmed. Kurome and Akame point their blades at Natalia's throat. "Yield." Natalia smiles, holding up her hands in surrender. "Great job, you passed." The two assassin sisters look in shock. "This was a test," asks Kurome. "To see if you guys truly had a chance to defeat Suzuka. Now, I know you guys do." Natalia starts to head away into the jungle. "Wait, aren't you gonna fight with us," asks Akame. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll go alone. However, I will tell you this: Suzuka and Stylish are located in the temple of the main ruins." Natalia suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke.

*Bols and Susanoo*

watch?v=ZJ19uI3C6QM&index=10&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxhnCPltrkE5F8rhv6RFwMS

The two tanks of the team find themselves surrounded by swarms exotic new Danger Beast that resembled ancient animals like dinosaurs and mammoths. Bols burns away couple with his Teigu: Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante, a flamethrower with a giant jet turbine like tank on his back. The beasts screech as the flames burn away their entire existence. "Nothing personal. This is just a job," says Bols. Susanoo uses his staff Wolf Fang Mace to cut away at their opponents, courtesy of the rotating blades in the staff. "Easy." They turn around to see a giant T-rex, roaring at them. Susanoo looks the beast to see it is asymmetrical: one eye red, the other green. "What an abomination." Bols sighs. "Still the perfectionist are we?" The beast slashes at the two big guys, who evade and go on the attack. Bols powers up Rubicante and aims at the beast's head. "Magma Drive!" He fire a long ranged blast at the beast's eye, causing it to reel pain. Susanoo use his Trump Card: Magatama Manifestation to boost his power. Usually, it would drain Najenda's life force, killing her with the third use, but thanks to Stylish, he found a way to use it repeatedly and not kill his master. The beast fires a breath of fire. "Yata no Kagami!" Susanoo summons a giant floating disc that absorbs the fire and sends it back at the beast, scorching it. "Ame no Murakumo!" He then summons a long transparent sword and uses it to cut the beast in two. "Nice one Su," says Bols, high-fiving his friend. Susanoo looks at Bols' boots. "Bols, your left boot is has one strap undone! It's distracting me!"

*Leone and Run*

The blonde animal warriors continue to explore the island, Teigu activated. "So Leone, how do we find the others," asks Run. "I can sniff out the boss and we can redirect our path to meet with her," says Leone before stopping suddenly. "What's wrong?" Leone blushes. "Uh, nature's calling." Run blushes as well before turning away from Leone, who disappears in some bushes. The angel starts to hum to himself until Leone screams. "Leone?" Run rushes into the bushes to see Leone disappeared. "Crap. Where did she go?" Suddenly, a barrage of feathers shoots out at Run who evades skillfully. "Show yourself!"

watch?v=Kf7Zc01uyGk

Out of the shadows comes a brown haired girl with black angel like wings. She wore a brown pants and white shirt. Under her arms was a bound and gagged Leone. "Release her now, and you will live," says Run. "My, aren't you cute," says the girl in deep erotic voice, playing with his hair and dropping her quarry. "Why don't you forget about this top heavy blonde bimbo and live with me?" Leone glares at the insult, screaming and squirming to get free. "Shut up," The girl says, kicking Leone in the gut, much to Run's hatred. "Don't you dare hurt my girlfriend!" Run fires his feather off, nearly hitting her. "Fine, have it your way." The girl's clothes suddenly start to change: she wore an attire consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. "I am the fallen angel Raynare, and on behalf of Lady Suzuka, you will die!"

watch?v=7Jldmof2a4w&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=25

The two angels charge at each other, firing off barrages of feathers. Raynare grabs Run and scratches at his hair and face. "Shame, you would've been a nice little toy to play with." Run snarls before slicing Raynare's left wing, much to the latter's rage. "You filthy punk!" Suddenly, Leone jumps up and grabs Raynare's feet before slinging her into a tree. "You thought those ropes would hold me?" Raynare looks in a daze before seeing a pile of ropes and feathers. "I see: that earlier barrage was to try and get her free. You never meant to fight me one on one." She tries to get up and fly away until Leone jumps on her back and rips her wings clean off, sending her crashing back down into the ground. "You filthy blonde-!" Her insult is stopped by a punch to the face, breaking her nose. "That's for kidnapping me!" Leone punches again, knocking out her left eye. "That's for calling me a 'top heavy bimbo'!" Raynare looks to Run. "You aren't going to let her kill me are you, my little pet?" Run looks in disgust as Leone clutches her fist with so much rage. "It's one thing to insult me, but I can't forgive those who insult my friends!" Raynare tries to get up, but is stopped when Leone steps on her hand. "That is unforgivable!" Her arm starts to build up a lot of energy, to Raynare's fear. "Oh no!" "This blow is worth my life," Leone says winding up. "WAIT! NO! NO! HAVE MERCY!" Leone's fist collides with her face, crushing her skull and destroying her brain. Run smiles. "You've never been sexier." Leone smiles back before kissing him.

To Be Continued


	11. Reunions and Gungnir

*At the meeting place*

Najenda, Esdeath, Lubbock, and Chelsea arrive at the river. "Well, this is the spot," says Esdeath. "We should send a flare to let the others know." Najenda fires a red smoke flare into the air, catching the attention of the groups. "That should help them," says Najenda.

watch?v=BtyaJwrG6eQ&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=27

One by one, the groups (except for Akame and Kurome) arrive at the meeting place. "Nice to see everyone's OK," says Lubbock. Tatsumi and Mine run into each others arms. "Mine! I missed you," says Tatsumi. "I missed you too," she says kissing her boyfriend. Leone fist bumps Lubbock. "So you and the Boss finally hit it off. I knew you guys would," she says. Lubb smiles. "I see you and Run had a nice time too." Leone blushes. "Yeah, I even gave him the 'special treatment'." "You shoved his face in your boobs, didn't you," Lubbock says smirking. The blonde lion smiles. "Jealous?" "Anyway, it appears that the sisters haven't showed up yet." Suddenly, a hawk flies on Najenda's shoulder with a note in its claw. She reads it. "It's from Akame and Kurome. They say that Stylish and Suzuka are at the temple in the central ruins." Esdeath looks to the others. "We'll leave in 30 minutes. Make sure you're fit to go through with the mission." "Yes ma'am!"

watch?v=7BtqHONuv0U

*At the temple*

Suzuka wakes up from a long sleep as Stylish walks up to her. "How do you feel?" "Powerful. I feel that I can destroy anyone," says Suzuka with a smile. "Let's test that," Stylish says motioning to a target before pulling out a book. "This book has all the Tiegus I have implemented into you. I'm gonna call them out at random, and you will activate them." "You got it!" "Alright, first up, Ace Solution: Die Leaguer!" Suzuka focuses and summons six orbs around her, each with its own marking and ability. She fires one and the target freezes on contact. "Nice! Next, The Mysterious: Adayusu!" Suzuka summons a giant sycthe and slices the target in half. "Final one, Double-Bladed Axe: Belvaac!" Suzuka summons an axe with two blade and a short handle before splitting it in half and throwing it. The halves spin in the air before curving around and coming back to Suzuka, landing into the hand opposite which they were thrown. "Good. You are by far my best experiment." Suddenly, a tribe member comes in. "Lady Suzuka! Master Stylish! We spotted two intruders nearing the temple! It is Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame and her sister Kurome!" Suzuka glares at her subordinate. "So, you ran away and didn't try to stop them? You will pay for your insolence!" Her teeth start to turn into fangs as she bites the savage, draining his blood and leaving him as a dried husk. "Hmm, Blood Collection: Absordex. Nice touch," says Stylish. "We can't have those two ruining our plans. It's time to bring in the big guns!"

*Akame and Kurome*

The two sisters head towards the temple, preparing for a big battle only to see the path empty and quiet. "I was expecting a lot of guards to be honest," says Kurome. "Still, we should be careful. We don't know who could be here," says Akame. "Yeah, kinda like how you fell for our trap," says a voice.

watch?v=9N2VTsEXnfo

The sisters look to see a man wearing nothing but a loincloth, his face and chest adorned by red and blue paint and piercings. He wielded a staff and had a dagger strapped to his back. He was crouched like a panther on the side of the temple before jumping down to engage his foes. "I am the Chieftain Chomei and on behalf of Lady Suzuka, you are to be captured. The sisters grab their swords and attack Chomei, who dodges their swords effortlessly. "Kurome, summon Natala again," says Akame. Kurome nods as Natala arises from the ground. "Natala, cut this punk to shreds!" The reanimated soldier uses Trisula to try and cut Chomei. "So, this is Yatsufusa's corpse doll. Interesting. However..." Chomei pulls out his dagger and slashes, causing a wind slash to take out Natala's arm. "A Tiegu," says Kurome in shock. "My Tiegu: Heavenly Slicer: Gungnir was the prototype for Shamshir, but was lost during the civil war. Now, how about a taste of my Trump Card?" Chomei summons a tornado the size of the temple. "Slicing Heavens Dance!" The tornado engulfs Kurome, Akame, and Natala, cutting at them. Chomei causes the tornado to stop, revealing the KO'd trio. "Suzuka will be pleased," He says smiling.

To Be Continued


	12. An Alliance of Sisters

watch?v=cXeb9cb6k0I

watch?v=fY1K9cbGxwA&index=1&list=PLLaqxpjD8WvwoJ1EA6FQuyDMgXZ9OqVum

Akame and Kurome wake up in a cell, chained to a wall. "Ow, my head," says Kurome. "You OK, guys," asks a voice. The Sisters look towards the voice to see Seryu, her body marked with scars. "Seryu! What did they do to you," asks Akame in shock. "They cut me open and removed my Judgement of the Ten Kings and put them into Suzuka, along with some of the 48 Tiegus Stylish was able to obtain or synthesize. She's the ultimate killing machine." Kurome tries to break out of her shackles. "Damn! These shackles are hard to break." Akame sees Yatsufusa and Murasame a couple inches away from her feet. "If only I could reach our swords. We could use them to break out of these shackles." Suddenly, their chains break, dropping them to the floor. "What the heck," says Seryu as they look to see Natalia standing in the doorway, the guards, killed. "Naty," says Akame in shock. "I swear, you guys must really be weak if I got to help you," Natalia says with a smile. "Anyway, I thought about what you said and I would like to help you guys take out Suzuka and Stylish. But only this once." The other three smile. "Plus, I have a plan to take care of the other savages."

*5 minutes later*

watch?v=x-yjQ7zJTjo&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

A pair of guards move towards the prison to see the other guards lying on the floor and rush into see the four girls, standing there smiling. (0:08) Kurome slashes with Yatsufusa horizontally, cutting through the two with ease. The girls walk out of the cell as a group of savages rushing towards them. Akame slashes at a couple, killing them with one cut. Kurome summons Natala, who uses his spear to help Kurome cut them to shreds. Natalia slashes at them, avoiding their vital points as Seryu finishes them with a punch to the face. They move onward towards Suzuka's quarters, cutting through the tribe with ease and walking as if nothing was happening. Natalia sees a guy trying to run away on a bridge and fires a slash at the bridge, destroying the bridge and causing the savage to fall into Seryu fist, which crushes his ribs. Chomei sees his forces getting decimated and grabs Gungnir. "If you want something done you gotta do it yourself. They laugh as they continue their rampage. "This feels so good to slaughter all the evil villains," says Seryu laughing like a maniac. "Gotta say, I kinda missed that side of you," says Akame before they are met by Chomei.

watch?v=ZWxXJHmmHrk&index=13&list=LLRFQtdECXrRFyAvcBzQrs_g

"You little brats aren't making it out of here alive," says Chomei as he slashes with Gungnir. The girls evade the slash skillfully. "Dance for me! DANCE! DANCE YOU RASCALLY RABBITS! HAHAHAHA!" Kurome has Natala attack first. "Get revenge, Natala!" Natala nods before using Trisula to try and stabs Chomei, evades and moves around like a madman. "He's moving to damn fast," says Natalia. "Let's deal with those troublesome legs of yours!" She fires a slash at Chomei's leg, making a deep cut. The chieftain winces in pain. "Sneaky little wench!" Chomei rushes and punches Natalia in the face, shocking her. "You just hit a woman. Have you no honor?" "Honor doesn't win battles, strength does. That's the law of the universe: the weak die, the strong live. That's the way the world works!" Seryu, enraged by his words, lunges at Chomei before breaking his nose with a punch to the face. "The world doesn't work like that. That's just what idiots believe." Seryu unleashes a barrage of punches to Chomei's chest before uppercutting him into the air. "Finish him, Akame," says Kurome. Akame jumps up into the air, plunging Murasame into Chomei's spine. "You're done!" Chomei coughs as Murasame's poison attacks his heart, killing him. "One slice, one kill."

To Be Continued


	13. Seryu's Justice

Nearing the temple, the other Night Raid and Jeager forces sneakily make there way through the jungle, only to a slew of dead tribesmen on the ground. "Looks like a battle broke out here," says Tatsumi. "You guys took your time," says a voice. They turn to see Akame, Kurome, Seryu and Natalia standing against some trees. "Well, I guess you guys had some fun," says Chelsea. "Yeah, they we're just useless pieces of crap," says Natalia. "How's Coro? Is he ok," asks Seryu. Sheele opens her bag to reveal a healed up Coro, who jumps at Seryu. "Coro, you're alive!" Coro licks his masters face repeatedly. "His core wasn't fully destroyed, so he just needed some time to recharge," says Esdeath. "Aww, what a heartwarming moment," says a voice.

watch?v=_ZbDJRXL5n8&index=3&list=PLmWoPGuTxCdHJlaRp14RTxrPN4Yo9Mq0g

They look to see Suzuka standing on the temple steps. "Now I will avenge my fallen comrades and revenge on you, Esdeath, for my face." "Oh, you mean that time I smashed your face against a rock after your attempts to violate Tatsumi?" Suzuka glares before motioning to Seryu. "You! Stylish wants to see you." Seryu growls before smiling. "Then I'll give him what he wishes. I've been wanting to settle the score with him!" Her and Coro run into the temple to fight Stylish. "As for the rest of you, I'll destroy you here and now!" Suzuka summons a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "L'Arc Qui Ne Faut, target Esdeath first," she says before shooting the arrow to her left. The arrow curves around and makes its way towards Esdeath, who grabs it. "Is this a joke," says Esdeath smiling before the arrow explodes, sending her flying into a tree. "OK, now I'm mad!" She summons a giant horn of ice out of mid air and sends it at Suzuka. "Grauhorn!" Suzuka jumps out of the way before summoning a recorder. "Now sleep!" She plays the recorder, which causes her opponents to feel sluggish and tired. "Crap! That's Scream, the Tiegu that Nyau used during his life," says Esdeath, who is still awake. "It puts those who hear it under its spell. Lucky for me, I have built quite a resistance to it." She throws a ice shuriken at it, cutting Scream in two. "Now, why don't you fight us like a true warrior," says Najenda. "Your funeral," says Suzuka, jumping down.

*Inside the temple*

watch?v=TM8IzC5wZIs&index=47&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Seryu and Coro enter the lab to see Stylish, smiling. "My, you look well Seryu. And Coro's with you too. I guess I should've hit him even harder." Seryu glares. "I'm gonna avenge all those you hurt and I'm gonna avenge my parents." Seryu lunges at Stylish, swinging her right arm. Stylish blocks the punch effortlessly as Coro jumps up and bites his arm. "You mutt!" Seryu then kicks Stylish in the gut before punching him in the head. "Tough girl, aren't we," says Stylish, spitting up blood. "Justice calls, Stylish! And it says your time is up," says Seryu before jumping up, her leg about to come down onto his head. Stylish smiles before grabbing her leg and throwing her into the far wall. "You think you can fight me with such weak moves? You were just as disappointing as your parents."

watch?v=JuFvlh9pcpw&index=2&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906

Seryu glares at her former mentor. "Don't you dare talk about my parents like that! Especially around me!" Seryu lunges at Stylish, punching him in the nose. "You killed my parent's, hurt my friends, almost killed my partner. I will never forgive you!" Seryu continues her assault. "Impossible! How can you be this strong," says Stylish in rage. "Because I know my friends trust me. They love me and I will fight for the sake of them! Seryu punches Stylish into the wall he knocked her into. "Please stop," says Stylish, before Seryu knees him in the gut. "Don't worry! I won't kill you! Coro! Feast!" Stylish looks to Coro, who grows bigger and jumps on him. "NO! SERYU! PLEASE! YOU MUST SEE WHY I HAD TO BETRAY YOU," says Stylish before Coro rips his head off. "You didn't betray me. You betrayed yourself."

To be Continued


	14. Final Battle

watch?v=zfPvfA4FVcY

Outside the Temple, the heroes look in shock as Suzuka starts to summon some familiar weapons: her left arm becomes Seryu's Sung Blade of Dynasty, her right becomes the Taizan's Cannon of Justice, and out of her back, four rocket turrets. "They put Seryu's weapons inside Suzuka," says Wave. "How disgusting." "Now, shall we begin," says Suzuka (1:31) Suzuka lunges at the heroes, starting with Tatsumi and Wave. She swings her blade at their heads, which the two armored assassins evade skillfully before countering with a combined punch attack into Suzuka's ribs. "Nice try," she says before aiming her cannon at point blank range and firing, sending them flying into the Temple. Mine starts firing Pumpkin off rapidly, trying to slow her down. Suzuka evades the shots and fires a barrage of missiles at Mine, who jumps out of the way in time. "She's a tough adversary," says Najenda. "Esdeath, prepare to use your Trump Card." "You got it," says Esdeath smiling. (3:35) Suzuka and Susanoo duel it out until Najenda fires off her robotic arm. The Rakshasa Demon evades before hearing Najenda say, "Now! Esdeath!" Suzuka looks behind her and sees Esdeath with her hands in front her chest, around her symbol. "Mahapadma!" Suddenly, the world turns blue as time freezes. "To get me to use my Trump Card is impressive, but..." Esdeath stabs Suzuka between the eyes. "It's over."

watch?v=POLl-Et0CE8&index=33&list=PL0k-VLwG7basyaJBKaEso0uR0m0NbrC48

Suddenly, Suzuka disappears. "What! But how?"Esdeath looks around her until Suzuka jumps down, slicing off her left arm. Time resumes as the others look in shock. "General Esdeath," cries out Bols. Suzuka then stabs Esdeath in the stomach by extending her fingernails. "Nice try, but I knew would use that trick, so I used the Tiegu Spectator to create an illusion." Suzuka retracts her fingernails, as Esdeath falls to the ground. Tatsumi and Susanoo run to check on her. "Will she live," asks Tatsumi. "Her vital organs weren't hit, so she'll be OK," says Susanoo. (0:47) Suzuka walks down as the other heroes run at her. Chelsea tries to stab her with a needle from behind, but is kicked low and thrown down the steps. Bols tries to fire off Rubicante, but Suzuka elbows him in the face and breaks off Rubicante's nozzle before kicking him down the steps as well. Susanoo swings his staff, but is intercepted and thrown into a wall. After 5 minutes, the other heroes lay in agony and defeat. Suzuka grabs Natalia by the throat. "I'll give you one more chance to serve me." Natalia spit in Suzuka's face. "Take your offer and shove it!" Suzuka bring her fist back, but is halted by a kick to the back of her head. Suzuka looks to find her assailant is Seryu and Coro. "Don't mess with my friends!" "You think you can beat me? You have nothing but your mutt, whereas I have every Tiegu and your Ten Kings. And you still think you can take me. Just for you, we'll go hand to hand. Either way, it won't matter: You will still die!"

watch?v=L2HsVzdA8dk

Seryu and Suzuka run at each other before engaging each other with a barrage of punches and kicks. (0:23) Seryu kicks her opponent into some trees before resuming her assault. Suzuka tries to use her fingernails to attack, but they get deflected by Seryu's fast hands. "Don't try and cheat on me!" Seryu kicks her opponent into the air before jumping up and slamming Suzuka into the ground head first. (1:47) "Why are you this strong," asks Suzuka in disbelief. "Because I fight for justice and if anyone tries to get in my way, they die!" Seryu jumps up and punches Suzuka in the chest, crushing her heart and killing her instantly. "Just Execution." She regroups with the others as they help Esdeath. "You OK, General," asks Wave. "I'll live. Thanks." "I know someone who can fix that arm, Esdeath," says Najenda. "I look forward to meeting them," says Esdeath smiling.

*Epilogue: 1 week later, back in the Capital*

watch?v=etdJ8jnoNcM

At the entrance to the Capital, Natalia prepares to exit the Capital as Night Raid and the Jeagers see her off. "You know, you could stay and join us," says Tatsumi. Natalia smirks. "Thanks, but I work alone." She looks to her two sisters. "But I'll come to visit every once in a while." (0:25) Natalia heads out the gate as the others head back. "Ahh, it feels good not to have bad guys fight," says Mine as she hug Tatsumi's side, earning a smile from her husband. "Yeah, now we can focus on other things," says Run. "Like love," says Leone, kissing Run long and hard. After they defeated Suzuka, everything changed. Night Raid and the Jeagers disbanded to live happy lives, some of members got married to each other. These included:

Mine and Tatsumi

Kurome and Wave

Leone and Run

Lubbock and Najenda

Esdeath had her arm replaced with a robotic arm and patrolled the Capital once a week. She also married a recent refugee from the Western Tribe. Akame settled in with Kurome and Wave. Lubbock became a successful business man, expanding his bookstore franchise worldwide. He and Najenda had 2 kids, a boy and a girl. Susanoo lived as the butler for Najenda and Lubbock. Bols was finally able to relax with his family. Chelsea became the Viceroy of the Capital, helping with the education of the children of the Capital. Sheele and Seryu lived in with Tatsumi and Mine. Night Raid and the Jeagers had finished their duty to ensure the safety of the Capital.

The End

 _*Author's Note*_

 _Heyo! Hope you enjoyed this story. It was a bit shorter than I expected but still had a great story line. Anyway, next week is my Taekwondo Wanderers: Wrath of Izanami fanfic, which takes place 1 year after the first story. The heroes decide to take a trip to Japan, but are interrupte blast from the past. After that, I may think about doing a Naruto fanfic, which takes place after the Boruto movie and is an AU where some characters are still alive. Have a great day!_


End file.
